


Благие намерения

by EliLynch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Кривая (героическая) логика Джека, как она есть.





	

Он съеживается в своей постели, стараясь не потревожить новые раны. От электрических ударов остаются глубокие ожоги с обугленными краями. Кожа в этих местах темнеет. Если прижигать долго, начинает мерзко вонять паленым мясом. Запах горелого мяса он чувствует чаще, чем видит мясо на своей тарелке. Бабушка жалуется, что на лечебные капсулы для него уходит слишком много денег, но самый очевидный выход из положения ( _бей меня реже и нам не придется покупать эти проклятые капсулы_ ), кажется, ей и в голову не приходит.  
Бесконечная череда наказаний. Он больше не прислушивается, когда она говорит, чем он провинился на этот раз. Еще она часто повторяет, что делает это для его же пользы, что он скажет ей спасибо, когда вырастет. Воспитываясь в строгости, он непременно станет хорошим человеком.  
Но мечтает он совсем о другом. Стать бы героем — таким, про которых пишут в комиксах. Комиксы ему почти не покупают, но иногда удается выпросить свежие номера у ребят в школе. В его классе кандидатов в супергерои не находится, истории читают, как странные сказки. Другие мальчишки хотят банального: разбогатеть и улететь с Пандоры. Купаться в деньгах, есть с золотых тарелок, окружать себя самыми красивыми девушками.  
Мечты Джона не насколько эгоистичны. Он не дурак, конечно, чтобы от богатства отказываться, вот только деньгами можно распоряжаться по-разному. Зачем покидать Пандору, если можно сделать ее местом, пригодным для жизни. Кто-то обязан этим заняться! Джон закрывает глаза, и перед ним вырастает город мечты. Высокие здания с кристальными стенами, отражающими лучи солнца, симметричные дорожки, по обоим сторонам которых растут аккуратно подстриженные деревья, приветливые люди в нарядной одежде, ведущие за руки своих детей. Тихо. Красиво. Издалека не доносятся чьи-то крики боли. Каждый из воображаемых граждан этого города кланяется, едва завидев его вдалеке. Его благодарят и называют спасителем. В его честь называют улицы (разумеется, к тому моменту он избавится от скучного «Джон», подходящего мелким клеркам), а ему только и остается, что улыбаться в ответ, перерезать ленточки на очередных торжественных открытиях и наслаждаться заслуженной славой.  
Джон не любит просыпаться по утрам, возвращаться в грязный серый мир, где тебя могут убить _без причины_ , в любой момент. Джон отлично понимает, что не все из тех, кого он знает по школе, доживут до выпускного вечера.  
Джон смотрит на мир своими разными по цвету глазами и находит его состояние неудовлетворительным.  
Он никак не маскирует следы от побоев, отправляясь на учебу. Большое дело! Дома бьют каждого второго, каждый третий понятия не имеет, кем был его отец. Те, кому особенно одиноко, играют в дурацкую игру «я нашел потерянного брата-близнеца». Раны рано или поздно заживают, оставляя рубцы, едва заметные на его смуглой коже. Нужно переждать, потом сжать зубы и двигаться дальше. Вот только от воспоминаний о кошке плакать хочется до сих пор. Это было _несправедливо_. Она пострадала из-за его ошибки, но его бабушка задушить не могла, ведь его она очень сильно любит.

Родственники стараются, конечно. Растят из них хороших людей.

Джон улыбается во сне до тех пор, пока не поворачивается на другой бок. Потревожив ожог на сгибе левой руки, он тихонько стонет. Город-сон на мгновение выцветает, но возвращается к нему снова, как только утихает боль.  
*

Ему очень жаль, что приходится прибегать к таким методам. Кричать на нее и даже делать больно. Ее голубые глаза застилают слезы, из-за чего они становятся прозрачными. Она закусывает губу, чтобы не плакать. Настоящий боец, такая же, как ее отец. Он чувствует гордость за свою девочку. Может, она и не всегда старается достаточно сильно, но умеет держать удар. Она очень храбрая, и он верит, что у нее обязательно получится активизировать ключ. И тогда, о, тогда он покажет ей обновленную, сияющую Пандору, очищенную от всякой швали, вроде тех отбросов в человеческом облике, которых он уничтожил накануне. Дети бандитов кричали, стоило ему один раз ударить отца семейства. Паршиво, что паскуды-бандиты вообще заводят детей.  
Когда он закончит с преобразованиями, то скажет Энджел: «Смотри. Это наш новый дом. Лучше, чем на Эдене-8».  
Детей бандитов, тех из них, кто безнадежен и не поддастся перевоспитанию, кстати, придется уничтожить тоже. Не ждать же, когда из них вырастут новые враги, ведомые жаждой мести.  
Джек предпочитает оставлять за спиной трупы, но и это не спасает от паранойи. Слишком уж много было ударов в спину. Зато у его дочки за спиной прекрасные белые крылья, которые ничем не будут запятнаны.  
Паролем для их встреч служит фраза «я люблю тебя».  
Джек повторяет ей это при каждой встрече.  
Я люблю тебя. Я делаю это для твоего блага. Ты обеспечена всем необходимым. Ну же, малыш, ты должна стараться лучше. Не  _заставляй_ меня злиться на тебя.  
Энджел уважительно называет его «сэр». Когда она была маленькой, то говорила «папочка» и быстрее всего засыпала именно у него на руках… «Сэр» уместнее, верно? Конечно. Она выросла и теперь фактически работает на него, поэтому сменилось и обращение.  
Срываясь на крик или прибегая к физическим наказаниям, позже он обязательно обнимает Энджел и сидит с ней до тех пор, пока она не успокаивается окончательно. Джек гордится тем, что ладит с ней без применений электротопора. Его любовь созидательна.  
*

Он хоронит ее рядом с матерью. Лично проводит все необходимые приготовления, вместо того, чтобы заставить одного из Грузчиков выкопать могилу. Тайна, которую он хранил всю ее жизнь, не будет открыта и после смерти.  
Он с трудом выкраивает время между пытками Лилит, чтобы проститься со своей малышкой.  
Зачем она была настолько доверчива! Ее сгубила наивность и доброта. Жалость по отношению к гребаным Искателям Хранилищ. Она была готова плакать, когда кто-то из них умирал, несмотря на то, что Джек много раз объяснял ей, почему они не стоят жалости.  
Когда он впервые после _инцидента_ в Хранилище снял перед ней маску, она тоже плакала. Совсем не испугалась, только плакала и осторожно касалась краев ожога, а Джек (отныне и навсегда — Красавчик Джек) то и дело шумно втягивал носом воздух. Ему казалось, что он пахнет как пережаренный стейк. Нет. Воняет, как протухший пережаренный стейк.  
— Ты поможешь мне отомстить им всем, — говорил Джек.  
И тряс дочь за плечи. Кажется. В первую неделю после _инцидента_ мысли путались у него в голове, а реальные воспоминания перемешивались с видениями, полученными в Хранилище.  
Еще он смеялся. Да, точно. Смеялся и повторял, что как, мол, хорошо, что Энджел давно не учится в школе. За знания приходится платить слишком дорогую цену.  
Она **обещала** , что поможет ему отомстить.  
Она пообещала то же самое его врагам.  
Джек избегает слова «предательство» в отношении дочери. Ей задурили голову. Подло обманули, чтобы потом убить. Наплели какой-нибудь ерунды о том, что тиран и душит щенков во время обеда (то была Ниша, а ему даже не было весело!).  
Когда он смотрел в ее навсегда остекленевшие глаза, то вспомнил мертвую кошку на смятых простынях. _Это тоже моя вина?_  
Он отогнал эту мысль, освобождая место для очищающего гнева. Боль перекрывает печаль, а гнев выжигает все прочие эмоции, и этот цикл повторяется раз за разом. Джек знает, что должен быть сильным, ради нее и ради всех тех невинных людей, которых он должен защищать. Он не первый герой, потерявший все, что было дорого, на пути сражения со злом.  
*

На него смотрит девочка с плотно сжатыми губами. На вид чуть старше Энджел. В досье было сказано, что ей недавно исполнилось восемнадцать. Прекрасный возраст, до которого его дочь не доживет никогда.  
Рыжая девчонка с двумя хвостиками, Гейдж. Нормальному человеку невозможно угадать, почему именно ей из всей их поганой шайки Искателей дали возможность нанести последний удар.  
Несправедливо.  
Его убивает то, насколько чертовски несправедливо и неправильно все происходящее. Шутка. На самом деле, его убивает сквозная рана в животе, та самая, откуда толчками выплескивается кровь (и десяток других ран помельче). В этот раз обошлось без показательных ожогов. Если бы не вся эта кровь, он бы, возможно смог посмотреть сквозь себя. Сквозь, насквозь. Дыра была приличных размеров. Кажется, напарница девчонки, сирена с подрагивающими огненными крыльями, пальнула в него из гранатомета. Бандиты… не поскупились. Боялись… его.  
Они будут жить, а он нет. Его дочь останется неотомщенной. Убийцы Энджел отправятся праздновать победу над ним. Все, что он сделал… будет… уничтожено.  
Боль перекрыть нечем.  
Будь у него немного больше сил, он задушил бы эту девчонку голыми руками, настолько близко она подошла. Со зрением у него какие-то неполадки, рыжие девчонки делятся и дробятся на части.  
Очевидно, что это его Переломный Момент.  
В любую секунду должно случиться что-то, что спасет его от верной смерти. Восстанет Воин?  
Он с трудом поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на неподвижную тушу бесполезного слуги. Воин слишком убедительно притворяется мертвым.  
Значит, кто-то должен прийти ему на помощь. Перебирать имена сотрудников, находясь при смерти, это все равно что ворочать валуны. Джек не может решить, кто из лизоблюдов решился бы последовать сюда за ним.  
Стоило еще раз промыть мозги Тимоти Лоуренсу до того, как он пустился в бега… У этого парня хотя бы были яйца.

Гейдж тяжело вздыхает и вскидывает свою снайперскую винтовку, лишь немногим уступающую в весе ей самой. Дуло винтовки упирается Джеку в лоб, суля вечность в воспоминаниях других людей.  
Его мозги не будут отличаться от всех других, когда их кусочки окажутся разбросаны по каменным плитам.

— Подождите! — кричит Джек, вкладывая в вопль мощный заряд отчаяния и какой-то совершенно детской обиды. — Герой не может умер…


End file.
